The Cullen Boys
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: After Jasper almost attacks a human child, Emmet and Edward decide to take him on a hunting trip in the mountain for two days, but over those two days, secrets pour out and the three brothers get so much closer before and in so many different ways. (Includes Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper POV:**

"You're cheating!" Emmett yelled over the howl of the wind as he, Edward and I soared through the trees close to the mountain. He wasn't talking to me, he was speaking to my brother, Edward, who I knew was cheating. All three of us had decided to have a little race, to see who was the fastest after all, Edward ran a few hundred yards ahead of us, but that was only because he knew when we were drawing closer, and he would find a way to divert out course, trick us, or otherwise.

"I'm not!" Edward called back, he was lying. I laughed as I sped up, my feet slamming against the ground again and again as I tried to keep up with him. Emmet reached my side, and smiled at me as he took over.

"I don't think so!" I yelled, as I thought, then turned and ran diagonally through the trees.

Now I was cheating.

I would come out on the opposite end, and tackle Edward, I didn't mind I Emmet won, as long as Edward, the main cheater, didn't. He always went on about how he-

I came to a sudden, abrupt halt.

Even after three long seconds of thinking about it, I still didn't understand what had happened to me until I found myself soaring through the forest on a path perpendicular to my original and heading for another goal other than our first.

I tried to stop myself, but it was too much. Each time I tried to bring my legs to stop, the hunter took over. Neither Emmet nor Edward had noticed my diversion until it was too late.

"Jasper! Jasper, don't!" I heard them call from behind but their voices became indistinct. I was far out of sight, but still I could still hear their pursuit though so I quickened my pace.

I had smelt something, too addictive and attractive to ignore. My body took over as if my brain had told it what was happening and what to do before I could even register it but I could smell them, smell it. Smell blood.

I smelt it, heard it, the drop of blood, whoever it came from was a goner, I couldn't stop myself as I tracked—no hunted the poor innocent human who had cut themselves with me around. I hadn't realised how thirsty I was until now.

I reached town and ran straight out from behind a bush, overlooking a garden down below, a young boy had cut his finger.

The perfection of the sweet aroma wafted from the boy's body in the gentle wind and blew into me. I inhaled once; the pure and true scent of human blood filled me.

I couldn't resist,

It's hard to explain to people who aren't... Like me... But, I suppose the best way I could explain it is that I could feel it. The scent of his blood, the texture of it, the consistency, the taste, and the flow of it in his veins all manifesting the certain, scent, flavour. What was it in him that made his blood emanate so strongly from his weak body? To me, blood doesn't have the "copper" smell that I have heard humans use to describe it. I didn't know what the scent matches, it had its own unlike scent that was indescribable except from one word.

Heaven.

Beyond my difficult control was the drive to take, to enjoy, to consume the life-blood of the young boy and to take pleasure in the kill.

So I lunged.

I was about to let out a growl, a growl to terrify my pray before e I sunk my teeth into him. But two pairs of arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled. I yelled out but I was already in the forest, being carried away from the boy by my brother's before my yell could be heard.

After a few minutes of fighting, swinging and clawing. I eventually regained control, and I held myself up.

"I think we need to hunt," I said.

"Good idea. You, me, Edward, two days, Canada! What'd you think?" Emmet asked, Edward and I nodded and headed back home to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV:**

"How long will you be gone for? My sons?" Carlisle asked us, as he walked Emmet, Jasper and I towards the door. Emmet shrugged.

"Don't know, two, three days tops?"

"Not too long, don't worry." I told him, he nodded and smiled.

"Very well, try not to go to near to town, Jasper." Carlisle said. Jasper nodded and walked out the door. Emmet followed and Carlisle closed the door behind us.

We only had clothes with us that were it. My brothers and I needed not the equipment human hikers would need on a trip like this, no sleeping equipment, pots and pans to make food, no phone's to call if there was an emergency.

Though we did in fact take a tent with us. Just because we didn't sleep didn't mean we wanted to sit on the floor.

I followed my brothers out of the house and we walked to the forest an ordinary human pace.

Then, like bullets out of a gun, we were mealy blurs as we ran through the forest. Blurs to others of course, to my brother's and I we saw every single tiny detail in every single tiny thing we saw as we ran by and at least a hundred mph.

Emmet was ahead of Jasper and I, but of course he couldn't keep it that way. I was the fastest as always and not long later I had taken over my brothers. We ran for a few hours, gaining a great distance away from Forks, our family and my Bella.

We decided to camp up near a well known spot to us, a spot we had come to call Apple's Rock, as the main mountain behind were we stayed, had suffered a rock slid many decades ago (Which we were there to witness, ironically) and the top of the mountain oddly resembled the shape of an apple, with a spike coming out of the top representing the stem.

We were in a small clearing, cradled in the woods by an ocean of trees. It was nice here, perhaps one day in the future and though it is my worst fear, if my dearest human Bella did someone join us, and become a soulless monster, perhaps I would take her here hunting.

It had a kind of beauty to the area, despite the fact we came to slaughter the animals in its mist, it still looked oddly romantic, with Bella perhaps this could be more than a place that only reminded me of my monstrous nature. With her I might be able to find peace and tranquillity in this place, maybe if she did become a monster, this could be a place we'd be able to enjoy each other's new found freedom,

I chuckled to myself sheepishly whole pitching the tent.

If she knew I were planning ahead the different times and places we could enjoy...well ... each other's company, she would be packed and ready to go. My, with the way my true love begged me for it, she wouldn't be able to wait to get here.

For a little over a century I have been living as a teenage boy, frozen in a constant hormonal state. And to know not long away awaits the beautiful woman willing to be the solution to my problem. But for now...It would have to be by my own hand that released myself from the urges.

Unless Emmet or Jasper was offering...

Wait...what?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV:

I spun on the spot and looked at my brothers in disbelief. I looked at them as if they were the ones who could read minds, and that they had read my unnatural and wrong thoughts about the two of them.

Emmet had started a fire, we did not get cold but the feel of the warmth on our skin felt nice, like walking into a cosy warm home when being out in a storm. I knew I shouldn't and they had asked me not to, but I was cautious, so I read his mind.

**-But maybe a bear? It's been a while since we've hunted and I've tackled a fully grown grizzly, oh I can't wait until we hunt...**

Yes he thought about hunting, nothing to do with me...or certain parts of me. He carried on, oblivious to what I had thought.

As was Jasper, who was changing his shirt that had gotten dirty. He threw on a T-shirt. Again I read my other brother's mind also.

**-'It's alright jazz, it's alright. You're not going to hurt him, you'll be fine.' That's was my Alice would be saying to me now, she knows how much it affects me when I lose control. Oh how I wish she were here, but then again hunting should take my mind of it, make me feel better about trying to attack the boy. **

Nor did Jasper think about me, he thought about the guilt he held inside, on trying to kill that child. He thought about the comforting words Alice had given him.

I spun back around to the tent, and continued, ignoring the thoughts that picked at my mind. Where did those thoughts come from? Once moment I was fantasising about the future sexual situations my Bella and I could have if she did become immortal...and the next thing I know I'm imagining Emmet's muscular naked form stood before me!

I shook away those thoughts and tried to focus on the tent, it was easy, yet I was going slowly, due to the fact I couldn't focus on anything but those images in my head.

"Are you ready?" I asked my brother's, standing up. Hunting will take my mind off the thoughts.

"Hell yeah." Emmet asked, smiling.

We started off hunting the largest of the animals, as I knew what Emmet was looking forward too. The moment we crossed the scent of a Grizzly he was off, his teeth bared and his fingers bent into claws. We followed him to see him lunge, fly at least twenty ft in the opposite direction until he landed on the back of the Grizzly.

The giant bear threw itself up on his hind legs, roaring as his attacked closed his giant, muscular arms around his neck and squeezed. The Bear lost consciousness quickly but before he had fully passed, Emmet sank his teeth into the bear, tearing apart its throat and consuming the delicious smelling blood inside.

Jasper tensed, he flexed his own claws. Then turned.

We both sniffed up, and instantly I found the scent of a jaguar.

"Go for it." I told him, He was off before the last word escaped my lips and was only a blur. In the distance, not a few minutes later I heard another, long and terrified roar or the jaguar, which was cut short and finished with a gurgle.

I turned, the different scents of different blood in the air made my mind wander, and I felt the hunter coming on so I ran for a mile into the forest, trying to catch the scent of anything. I caught the scent of three Dear, but I was so thirsty so I decided I'd save the dear for last, and treat myself with something...tastier.

I found another jaguar, a large female, sleeping at the edge of a cave. I flew up a tree and perched on a high branch, leaning low to get the scent I needed.

As I inhaled, I started to change. I allowed the hunter out without problem. My fingers clenched the branch tightly, leaving distinct marks in the bark, my mouth swelled with Venom and I opened up, and brought a very loud, very rough and angry growl up.

The Jaguar heard it and jumped up, scurrying around in circles at first, looking for the danger. Though she did not see me, not until a second before I hit the ground, tackled her to the floor and crushed her throat with my teeth.

Feeling refreshed ten minutes and two Doe's later, I followed my brother's scents. Emmet was there, he smiled but then gasped. We heard the pounding of the footsteps and turned.

Another Grizzly towered behind me, it swung and I ducked of course, missing the hit that would have done very little damage and I swung then, my claw like fingers crashed into the side of its jaw. Killing it instantly and spilling blood all over Emmet.

Emmet sighed and tried to calm down. But his once black eyes were now brilliant gold, like mine and like Jasper's, who walked out of the forest a minute later.

Emmet took off his shirt and started to wipe the blood away from his face and his stupidly! Muscular torso!

I bit my lip and then Jasper took off his shirt.

"Here." Jasper said, walking over and patting down his brother, the blood dribbling off his chest, his nipples, Jasper rubbing his muscles, hard.

My brother's both gasped and looked at me.

I looked down and I even gasped then, at my own, incredibly hard erection


End file.
